


It's Not Me, It's Not You, It's The Universe

by Alazan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Four year age difference between Stiles and Derek after Stiles comes back as an adult, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Derek, M/M, Neglected Stiles Stilinski, Only a two year age difference between Stiles and Derek in the beginning, Pining Derek, Slash, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tags Are Hard, Time Traveler Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Stiles grew up crushing hard on Derek but the gap was still big enough to cause problems. Derek would often ditch or neglect Stiles. 
Stiles then befriends the Doctor and becomes an on again-off again companion until it's a regular thing. At fifteen years old he leaves for what is to be another 'routine' adventure...but it takes an unexpected course. Left behind by the Doctor, Stiles ages six years. When he returns to Beacon Stiles is legally an adult. His time away has matured him and now the tables have turned. Derek's crushing hard on Stiles but Stiles is enjoying adulthood and Derek's...a teenager. Not to mention Stiles still ventures into the stars from time to time. Will said stars ever align for these two? 
(Please excuse the summary. I am literally falling asleep as I write this. )





	1. Chapter 1

"But Scott you weren't _there_! It was _sooooo_ cool! Derek jumped like... _ten_ feet into the air! And then he did this backflip and he nailed the landing and it was just the coolest thing ever!" Eleven-year-old Stiles exclaimed as he and Scott entered the McCall home.

Scott rolled his eyes, having tuned out most of Stiles's rambling since he pretty much knew the gist of it. Derek this, Derek that. Derek if the epitome of cool.  "Yeah, yeah...and he did it all to impress Paige. Stiles, Derek doesn't notice us. He never will."

"Why you gotta be like that Scottie, I thought we were bros!" Stiles exclaimed looking hurt. 

Sighing, Scott punched Stiles playfully on his shoulder. "Dude, I get it. You like Derek...maybe a lot. And that's cool, no judgment. But just know I hate seeing you bummed when Derek promises to help us with lacrosse or homework and then just bails cos he's finally getting invited by his older cousins. Face it...there's an age gap. Derek's starting to hang with the older kids...we're not."

"Sometimes I hate when you're the realistic voice of reason." Stiles plopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh. Scott joined him while reaching for the remote. 

"Just find someone else, dude," Scott suggested. 

"Yeah, yeah..." Stiles muttered.  

Scott knew Stiles wouldn't. 

* * *

 

"Hey, Derek! You ready?" Stiles asked as he adjusted his backpack. He was supposed to help Derek collect something from Deaton's off site location. Herbs and stones and such that the pack needed to always have handy for in case of emergencies. 

"Yeah..." Derek replied with the pre-teen coolness that was settling in. Or rather that he wanted to be seen with. It was only really Stiles who saw him like that. One of the reasons he liked going on these ventures. 

"Scott and I were practicing those moves you showed us. I think we've gotten them down." Stiles said conversationally. 

"Heh, I'll be the judge of that. You and Scott aren't in sync in the field as much as you'd hope. Despite being best friends." Derek commented. 

Stiles pouted, "We try!"

"But you don't succeed," Derek replied with a smirk. 

They continued to talk about lacrosse for a while longer, bickering playfully as they always seemed to do, when they nearly reached the location. But then there was a car honk and the boys looked over. 

While Derek beamed, Stiles frowned. It was Paige and her friends. 

"Hey, Derek." The girl waved. 

Derek fixed his hair as he approached the car. "Hey, Paige. What's up?"

"We're going to the mall. They have a new theater and we're gonna go check out what's new. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure!" Derek replied immediately. 

"Derek...we're supposed to pick up the stuff for your mom." Stiles reminded him quietly as he tugged on Derek's shirt. 

The oldest girl and the driver snickered. "Looks like your boyfriend's playing babysitter, Paige. Too bad, he does look kinda cool."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Paige cried out while blushing madly. The other girls in the car started to tease her.

"I'm not! I mean...I'm not her boyfriend but I am her friend...and I'm not babysitting." Derek added quickly before turning to Stiles. "You can pick it up and make your way back, right?"

"We're supposed to go together," Stiles said firmly and frowned. 

Derek frowned too and pulled Stiles off to the side a bit. "Please don't ruin this for me, Stiles. I promise...you do this for me and don't tell my mom and I'll take you to your favorite burger place and buy you whatever you want and I'll even do your math homework. Please!"

Stiles still didn't like the idea but he knew that if he denied it and forced Derek to come with him, Derek would only hate him for it. So he sighed and nodded. "But you promise you'll take me and get me _all_ the curly fries I want?"

Derek perked up and nodded furiously. "Yes! I promise. Now go and be safe." He called out before he went to the car and told them he was going with. None of them looked back as Stiles watched the car disappear. 

* * *

 

 

"This is cruel irony. Let's just order something already..." Scott grumbled as his stomach growled.

"Derek promised he'd be here and he'd buy us whatever we wanted. Just...just wait a few more minutes and then we'll stuff our face." Stiles said stubbornly. 

*Ten Minutes Later*

"You sure you don't want a bite?" Scott asked with a mouthful of his burger and fries. 

"No. Derek promised."

*Thirty Minutes Later*

"I gotta get home. You sure you wanna stay here?"

"I'm not leaving."

Scott sighed but shrugged, "Whatever, man."

*At Closing*

"Kid, we're locking up. You want me to call someone?"

"...no," Stiles mumbled as he made his way out.

* * *

 

To say that he was more than upset as he made his way home was an understatement. But he wasn't so upset that when something came _zooming_ by he wasn't going to go investigate it. 

Was it dangerous and possibly stupid? 

Totally. 

But he wasn't one to let either option get in the way of his curiosity. 

What he saw was something...he couldn't dream up even if he was on drugs. It was a phone booth looking thing, blue, and with the words "POLICE BOX" written at the top...even if the box was impaled into the ground on the side as if it had fallen like a shooting star. 

"Whoa..."

The doors sprang open and out jumped a man in a tweed jacket and bow-tie. He was coughing and given the amount of smoke coming out the inside, Stiles wasn't surprised. He was though...very confused. 

The man jumped out onto the ground and dusted himself off before looking at the phone booth. "Well...that didn't go as planned."

"I have no idea what's going on but kinda an understatement, don'tcha think?"

The man spun, eyes widening when they landed on Stiles, but then he smiled wildly. "Hello there! Quick question, will just take a mo. Where and when am I?"

"Um...California?" Stiles answered with a confused tone.

"America? Huh...definitely made that turn too sharp." The man muttered to himself before smiling at Stiles once more. "And the date?"

"Uh...December 13th."

"And the year?"

"2009."

* * *

 

"A time traveler?" Stiles asked before taking a sip of his milkshake. The man, the Doctor, had offered to take him for a special treat since he helped him put out the fire inside the TARDIS. Stiles was still partly convinced he fell off his bike on the way home and the trip inside the TARDIS was just part of a dream.

But it went on, and as the Doctor explained himself...it got even madder.

"Yup. Want proof?" The Doctor asked with a mischievous smirk.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Let's go on a trip!"

"I...I need to be home...like half an hour ago. My dad's gonna be pissed!" Stiles exclaimed with worry.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Time machine, hello~" Then his smirk became a gentle smile. "Be my companion to the stars. We can be gone a week...or a month. Seeing the stars, meeting new people, experiencing true adventure...come with me. I'll have you back home with an hour to spare."

 "Why me?" Stiles couldn't help but ask.

"Your eyes remind me of mine when I look in the mirror. Truth is...I kinda just want a friend to share the universe with." 

* * *

 

Covered in mud and feathers, Stiles leads them through the back door to the kitchen. He gets a water bottle for himself and the Doctor, smiling like the mad man in front of him. 

"That was _SO_ cool and we're back an _HOUR_ before we left! What?!"

The Doctor smiled excitedly, nodding along enthusiastically. "I know! Isn't it brilliant?! You had fun, right?"

"Of course I had fun! I was in a space _and_ time machine! I went to another planet! There were actual chicken people! Like, what!? Dude, I am still freaking out!"

"You are?" The Doctor asked with a worried expression. 

"Yes! But with excitement!"

"So...would you like to do this again?" The Doctor asked a bit sheepishly. 

Stiles nodded furiously, "Yes! Can I bring my friend?"

"Um...no. Keeping track of a single companion is hard. I don't want to keep track of too many. This is just between you and me, okay?"

Stiles felt a little disappointed but also excited, if it wasn't obvious. For once _he_ had an awesome secret! "Okay...when's our next adventure?"

"Tomorrow, your time. Be ready."

* * *

 

As Derek hit puberty, Stiles's crush on him grew. He still tried so hard to get Derek to notice and pay attention to him. At the same time, the Doctor was going through some emotional time after losing his friends Amy and Rory. Stiles still got to travel but not as often. 

Soon, however, Stiles would get calls from on a regular basis. He travels with the Doctor more and more and for longer periods of time. He spends days, weeks...once even five months with the Doctor while his family at home only think he disappears for a few hours. 

Time passes in Stiles's original time line and soon enough he's a teenager with his own car. A beloved, old Jeep that's also blue..like the TARDIS. The Doctor approved. 

* * *

 

"Derek, you had Harris when you were a sophomore. Please help me pass his class! He hates me!" Stiles begged Derek for help.

"Stiles, you'll be fine. Just don't be a sarcastic smart-ass in his class."

"Uh...have we met? Hi, Stiles Stilinski, most sarcastic human this side of the multi-verse." Stiles retorted with an eye roll. Then he laced his fingers and made a begging motion. "Please!" 

"Ugh, fine! Meet me in the library at four." 

"Don't be late!" Stiles warned as he smiled and headed towards Roscoe. 

* * *

 

Stiles tapped his fingers against the table as he watched the clock tick by. 

Over the last couple of years, he's learned to stop waiting for Derek when it was obvious he got distracted somehow by something more important. He hated it and hated himself for still feeling the things he felt. It couldn't be helped though. 

Fortunately this time something interesting happened. There was a gust of wind and the infamous _VWORP VWORP VWORP_ sound that has caused hope and fear throughout the universe, as the TARDIS materialized in the library. Stiles smiled as he rushed through the doors towards his next adventure...unknown to him that it would be a long one. 

* * *

 

_"NO! NO, COME ON STILES, TAKE MY HAND! JUST TAKE IT! YOU CAN MAKE IT!"_

_"DOCTOR!"_

* * *

 

_"Derek, have you seen Stiles?"_

_"No. Not since yesterday. Why?"_

_"He's missing."_

* * *

 

_The Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS's controls like the mad man he was known to be. If not a little more roughly, "Come on! It's Stiles! We love him! He's family, damn it! Come on just....just go back! Go back to him!"_

* * *

 

_"Scott..."_

_" **What**?"_

_"Please...just talk to me."_

_"What do you want me to say, Derek? You want me to blame you? I'd like to, but I can't. Because as much as I would love to...you've been ignoring Stiles for years. All he's ever wanted was two minutes of your time. But he wasn't ever important enough. Always being left behind, broken promise after broken promise...he may have been obsessed with you but you've never been in his life...you didn't care about him before. Don't pretend to do so now."_

* * *

 

_"Noah...it's been six months. We have to close the case."_

* * *

 

_Even before the TARDIS landed properly the Doctor burst through the doors and crashed into a figure. He looked up and knew those eyes anywhere._

_They were still the same ones he saw in the mirror._

_"How...h-how long?"_

_"Six years, seven months, twenty-one days."_

* * *

 

"Wow...for a moment I never thought I'd see this place again," Stiles commented as he ate another curly fry. 

"I...I am _so_ sorry."

"You've said that. Multiple times." Stiles replied with a smirk before taking a sip of his drink. He picked it up and moaned a bit. "God, I missed soda!"

"How can you not be angry?! I'd be angry! I _am_ angry!" 

"And guilty...I can see it clearly. So there's no reason for me to be." He paused for a moment then said. "Anymore. I was. At first. How could I not be? But I had to survive. To do that I adapted. The people there needed someone to help and I did my best. I become the strange hero that randomly was thrusted into their plight and I helped them win. I brought them peace and I...I made my place there. Kinda sad to leave it but...my job was done. Time to go home. And here I am."

"Here you are. Aged six...nearly _seven_ years while barely a year of your disappearance has passed. This won't be easy." The Doctor said with a frown. 

"When has my life ever been that?"

"Are we...are we still friends?" The Doctor asked, slightly frightened of the answer. 

Stiles just smirked, "Of course. I'm not done exploring the universe yet." 

"You still want to travel with me?" The Doctor was shocked by the possibility. 

"I'm only 21. Barely turned the drinking age of my native century. The fun's only started. But first...I think I owe my dad a visit."

"Ah, right. Should I come along?"

"I think it's best I do this on my own. But I'll call you, okay?"

* * *

 

"So...this is weird bu-" Stiles didn't get to finish his sentence as he was pulled into a tight embrace from his father. 

"You're home...that's what matters."

"I missed you, dad."

"I missed you too, Stiles."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated.

"So...this isn't some weird kidnapping by witches who somehow used an aging spell or potion on you?" His father asked after he and Stiles spent the whole night talking. 

Stiles explained as best as he could what had happened. How he met the Doctors while riding home one night. How he's traveled through time and space and has seen stars of other galaxies. How he's made friends and foes and even changed the course of history a few times...hell, sometimes _was_ the cause of something very well known. (Before Stiles traveled with the Doctor the Leaning Tower of Pisa didn't use to lean so much...)

The Sheriff was barely getting used to the idea of what was possible since a good portion of the people he was sworn to protect weren't human. But this was a whole other area that he wasn't sure how to tackle. 

"Have you...did you...your-" 

"Gone back to see mom while she was still alive?" Stiles asked with a sad smile. 

When the possibility of time travel is presented to you, it's hard for that not to be the first place your heart goes to. See someone you loved so dear alive and in the flesh. 

"No. It was tempting... _very_ tempting. But I had traveled with the Doctor a bit before the idea of that being an actual possibility formed in my head. I've seen what happened when you fiddle with time. I've gotten to know the Doctor himself and in a way it's...it's..well, it's really complicated. Mom's passing was one of the hardest things that's happened to me. Maybe even the hardest. But it made me grow...it made me stronger and considering the things that came to light years later...I needed that strength. Besides, whatever you want to believe in...seriously advanced science that's seen as magic or actual real magic...the way it works...the way it always works is about the same. You can't take something without giving something in turn. Maybe I could save mom...but at what cost? You? Scott? Melissa? I mourned her...I learned I could live without her, as hard as that was..." 

The Sheriff had tears in his eyes as he hugged Stiles again. 

"You're still my boy, deep down. But it's clear as day and not just in your appearance. But you've grown. You're a man now." 

* * *

 

Scott stared at his ceiling even if his alarm had gone off twenty minutes ago. Since Stiles's disappearance, he doesn't have much motivation to do anything anymore. Not like before. Not without Stiles. 

"Scott!"

He sighed deeply as he forced himself to roll out of bed. "Yeah, yeah...I'm going." He called out even if he wasn't sure if his mother heard. Not that he cared. But he knew that his mother understood that this was a mix of depression and teenage laziness.

"Scott, get your butt in gear! You're not going to school and I'm not going to work!" Melissa's voice was urgent and that made Scott's eyes glow. Danger? In his own home? He focused his senses but the only heartbeats in the house were his and his mom's. And yet her heart was beating fast and Scott's did as well as he raced down. Lazy he may now be, but after losing Stiles he was even more protective of those he cared about. 

"What happened? What's wrong?" Scott demanded as he jumped off the last few steps and tried to find the danger while still in only his underwear. 

"Noah just called, Stiles came home!"

"Wha- _what_?" It was a hushed whisper. But then the words sunk in and his eyes widened, " _WHAT_?"

"He said that it's complicated. Like 'werewolves are real', complicated. We should get over there now but Stiles is back!"

Scott's eyes stung with forming tears and his throat clogged up with emotion. Melissa pulled him into a tight hug and then Scott began jumping up and down, "HE'S BACK! STILES IS BACK! HE CAME BACK!" 

"I KNOW! Let's go see him...but maybe put on pants first?" She laughed, tears stinging her own eyes, as she watched Scott use his werewolf speed to run to his room. In less than a minute they were on the way to the Stilinski home. 

* * *

"You're taller."

"Yup."

"And you've got muscles now."

"That I do."

"And a beard!"

"Razors were surprisingly hard to come by."

* * *

 

"...my head hurts." Scott pouted as he rubbed his head. 

Melissa smiled at him sympathetically before rubbing his back soothingly. The past twenty minutes were spent hugging. Scott hugging the hell out of Stiles, then Melissa, then Stiles was a McCall sandwich, and finally, they pulled in the Sheriff into a group hug that they all relished in. 

Once the realization settled in that Stiles was back, questions arose. The Sheriff made coffee for all of them as they sat in the living room and discussed matters. Stiles did his best to explain. Even as someone whose lived through it, it was confusing for him as well. So he gave Scott kudos for at least being able to keep up with it, even if it came with a slight headache. 

"So what happens now?" Melissa asked. There was a pause as everyone looked around, making different eye contact before three pairs of eyes landed on Stiles. 

Stiles himself looked at his father and he nodded. "The official story is running away. There is no bad guy here we can blame, so kidnapping is out."

Scott furrowed his brow in confusion. "I know we've exaggerated the truth a lot since I was bitten but...are people really gonna believe Stiles had this much of a growth spurt? What? Are we going to look for a de-aging spell or something?"

The Sheriff spared Stiles a glance and Stiles sighed. "This isn't a spell. It's time travel...I know it's been a year for you guys...not even that. But for me...nearly seven years have passed. I can't change back."

"But how are you gonna finish high school?" Scott asked, confusion and hurt coming through. It was a lot to take in, and even more as he realized what it all meant. Stiles was an adult now. He was taller and stronger and... _older_. He let out a whimper and his lip trembled as he realized that his best friend grew up without him. 

"The people of Beacon Hills have accepted a lot, yes. But we're keeping this on a low profile." The Sheriff began. He had a similar thought to Scott about Stiles growing up without him and it hurt like hell for him as well. He hated the facts in front of him but he couldn't deny them. "Stiles will look into programs and online courses to finish school once we set up the proper paperwork but the story, the one we'll give to anyone who asks-"

"And only if they ask. I wasn't that popular...not many will care." Stiles chimed in.

That gained him matching looks of disapproval. 

"You weren't here, Stiles. A lot of people looked. A lot of people were hurt by your disappearance." Melissa told him gently. 

Stiles scoffed a bit. An old, tired, almost cynical chortle. "Only took me disappearing for them to care." That gained him disapproving looks and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. But look. As far as I'm concerned the only people who care about me are here in this room. You guys are the ones that matter." 'That and the Doctor' he mentally added. 

"...alright. So that's the official story?"

"I've been admitted into Eichen House before. When that demonic fox thing happened. I've got a record for mental instability. If, and only _if_ people ask...I was found and not in good shape. For the sake of my mental health and personal safety, I was sent to a healing center. Considering the rep Eichen's obtained, it's no shocker that I'm not there."

"You want people to think you're crazy?"

" _Scott_!" Melissa scolded.

Stiles missed his best friend's blunt responses. "It's the logical explanation."

"What about you-you?" Scott asked as he motioned to Stiles's whole being.

"I'll get some papers and documents. A job that doesn't bring too much attention. Just lay low for a while. I was planning on living somewhere else, but dad's not having it." Stiles commented as he sent his dad a bit of a smile.

It was another reminder of the time difference it's been for both parties. It left an awkward pause that they could all feel and eventually the Sheriff thankfully broke. "All millennial are living at home these days. You're no different."  

 

* * *

 "This is so weird. Like...it's _weird_!" Scott said for about the tenth time as they drove in Roscoe. 

God, Stiles missed his Jeep. He had stopped at the gas station and fueled it completely before he and Scott drove to their favorite place. But since Stiles has been separated from his Jeep for a long time he was taking the very long way to get there. Scott didn't mind it. He was allowed to skip school for the day to hang out with Stiles and catch up, what could be better?

"Wait, can I tell Allison?"

"I think the better question is if you can physically keep yourself from telling her," Stiles replied with a smirk. No matter how long it's been, he remembered how Scott was with the love of his life. 

Scott blushed, "Hey! I can keep a secret! I just...I love her. And I love you. She was one of the few things that kept me going after you disappeared. She was totally hurt about your disappearance too. She got to know you, and like you...she misses you too." Scott finished that with more emotion as his eyes shone with tears. Flash backs of Allison being there, defying her family's orders even more than ever, to be by his side. 

"You can tell her...but not right away. We can invite her over later and we can sit down and talk with her to make sure she has a proper place to probably freak out and ask questions. Deal?"

"Deal! Oh, she is gonna freak! Dude, you should tell Lydia too! She'll totally notice you now, I mean come on. If I were gay and not in love with Allison, I'd totally be hitting on you." Scott said with a dopey smile. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Lydia's your age, man. As much as I loved her before...now it's kinda creepy...and illegal." 

"Oh. Wow...but only for like another three years. In the mean time...you can get me and Allison into clubs and rated R movies. We'll help you meet someone."

"I come back older and that's what you think about?" Stiles asked him with an amused grin. 

Scott smiled at him, but in a sad way. "I kinda wished we'd grown up together, to be honest. There's a lot of stuff we missed out on...I just want to do stuff with you, dude. Make the gap not as big, ya know?"

Stiles reached over and ruffled Scott's hair. "I know buddy. But hey, let's just look at the bright side."

"Which is?"

"I can totally kick Jackson's ass now." Stiles's smirk widened when Scott laughed. 

There was a bittersweet feeling in his return. Even though they were trying to focus on the sweet, the bitter will linger in the back of the palate for a while. 

* * *

"Hale residence," Talia answered in greeting.

_"Talia, is this a good time?"_

"Noah! Of course. Is there anything new on Stiles's case?" she asked and she could already sense the tension in the house despite being alone in the kitchen. Any television sets, radios, or other devices were paused or muted. Work out machines forgotten or turned off. Scratching of a pen on paper stopped. All while hearts accelerated with anticipation. 

_"He's back! He came back! He's home, Talia, my baby came back!"_

"Oh my god! Noah, I'm _so_ happy!" She exclaimed and heard cheers of different members as well as scuffles and soon multiple people were at the kitchen threshold looking at the phone expectantly. 

_"I'm over the moon! But...it's...it's kinda complicated."_

"What is?" Talia asked with concern after hushing some of the others. 

_"Stiles...isn't the same. He's good! He's okay he's just...different."_

"Is that why you're calling me? Was he... _bitten_?" Talia's inquiry seemed justifiable and some of the sources she's sought out these last couple months have told her that there were some loose Alphas around the area. Not Beacon Hills per say, but around the area. Hunting season was hot right now and that left some Alphas without packs, wondering and lost, not to mention angry. Kidnapping teenagers to add to their pack wasn't abnormal. 

Talia wasn't the only one who knew about those rumors and she could hear even those in other rooms whisper possibilities. She did her best to ignore them as she focused on Noah's response.

_"No. Look, it's complicated and something better done face to face. Is tomorrow a good time to meet?"_

"Why not now?"

_"Stiles and Scott are bonding. Once Melissa and I finish for the day, no emergencies to deal with hopefully, we're kinda...reconnecting. This can wait until tomorrow."_

She smiled in understanding. "Right, of course. And yes, tomorrow. How about we meet here at the house for lunch?"

_"Sounds good. We'll see you then. And thank you so much to you and your family for the help you've provided the last couple of months."_

"We're here to help, like you." She said before they hung up. 

When she turned, Derek had pushed through the crowd at the door and nearly fell on his face. But he caught himself and made his way to his mom. "Can I go and find Stiles?"

"Derek, you heard the Sheriff. He's using today to reconnect with his family. Let him have today. You can see him tomorrow."

"But mom!"

"You have homework and a project for science to finish. It'll keep you busy until tomorrow. Everyone will continue as they were. We know at least now that Stiles is safe. Whatever's happened will be learned tomorrow. I don't want to hear anything more, we will respect their wishes."

* * *

Naturally, Derek escaped through his window the first moment he could. 

He knew that he had no right to crash into Stiles's bonding time with his family and close friends, but he couldn't help it. Derek was the last person that should have been with Stiles. He was the werewolf and Stiles the human, he was supposed to protect him and he failed. And for what?

Just to try to get another date with Paige in their never ending dance of 'will they-won't they'?

After he got _that_ call, he raced to the library where Stiles's scent had been strong and fresh. But then it disappeared without a trace. Like Stiles had done for nearly a year. The guilt Derek's carried since then was heavy. He's tried lessening it by helping Scott. Even though Scott found an Anchor in Allison Argent, it had been Stiles who helped him with his control(even though it was probably his family who should have done that) and with his disappearance Stiles also took a huge part of Scott's control with him. 

But the young werewolf wanted to do nothing with Derek. For a few months, werewolves in general. Scott eventually accepted help from the Hale Alpha but it was a rocky session. The young wolf blamed Derek, even if he kept repeating that he didn't because in order to blame he'd have to care and Scott didn't want to care about Derek and make him feel like Derek had made Stiles feel. 

And it _was_ a kick to the groin for sure. 

He had to find Stiles and ask for forgiveness. 

* * *

"You new here?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the question the cashier gave him. She blushed a bit before explaining further. "Scott is one of the many regulars. He doesn't come by as much since his best friend went missing. The days he does come he orders for two...both of their favorites. Kinda sad...well, more than kinda but not the point I was making. I sorta know everyone who comes in here...except when I don't. Usually a new person to this town or visitor. So...which is it? The fries will take awhile so that's part of why I'm making conversation and..I'm kinda sorry, wow, I am rambling, please stop me."

Stiles laughed. He himself still had that problem, so he understood it. He also figured it was a good start as any to begin establishing himself.

"I was born in Beacon but I've been away." He replied with the truth. Just...not what she was thinking it was.

"Oh. And you came back to visit? That's sweet." She smiled and the blushing rosy cheeks made her light blond hair glow a bit. Or it could be the lit up board of specials behind her. She was pretty, Stiles couldn't deny that. As he thought about it...he remembered her. But she never really paid attention to him. He was just another regular. The Sheriff's teenage kid. Stiles was realizing that dating people he knew as a kid might get...weird.  Time travel, man.

"I'm, uh...actually here to stay."

"Really? Where did you travel to, anyway?"

"Oh you know...Europe mostly. I have Polish family. Decided to visit to see what it was like. Then I stayed and traveled a bit more. England was a huge part of my journey. Spain and France...Italy for a stint. Then I jumped towards Asia for a bit."

"Wow. And you came back to boring old Beacon?" She asked with a laugh.

"It's not all that bad. Not if you know the fun places."

"And do you? Know the fun places I mean?" She asked and this time there was...there was that intent flirting that was...kinda sexual. He saw it in the way her eyes dipped down towards....well, a 'fun' place.

"I know a few, but I've been gone a while."

"Would you like to re-explore said places...with me?" She asked with a blush.

Stiles blushed too but he grinned. "Yeah."

They exchanged information and then Stiles's and Scott's food was ready and he went to find a table. Scott had gone to call Allison and ask her to meet him later at his house. When he got to Scott he was bouncing in his seat, smiling madly at Stiles with two thumbs up.

Stiles sat down as if nothing happened but Scott was just staring at him like an overexcited puppy. "Dude! That was _so_ smooth! You got _game_!" 

He groaned at his best friend but couldn't help but smile. "I grew out of my awkward phase I guess." But just as he said that and tried to put his straw through the hole of the lid, he did _something_ and spilled it all over himself. 

Scott just laughed, "Riiiiight." 

* * *

 

"That the best you got Scottie?"

"It's been a while, okay!? Not everyone likes putting balls in my face!....not like that you idiot!"

"You said it, not me. You know I'm not one to judge."

"Have you...have you ever been with...you know?"

"Dude, I've been with aliens. Gender was never even an issue with me."

"Whoa, seriously? We talking alien, anime action?"

"Scott."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." 

* * *

 

Derek ran as fast as he could through the preserve. He spent about an hour tracking Stiles and Scott down but it seemed like they were driving. It took him longer than he cared to admit to thinking of tracking down Roscoe. Once he picked up the Jeep's scent, it was easier to track and actually find. It was parked at the edge of the preserve and now he was following Scott's scent mostly. Stiles's was there too but it was...different. 

Maybe he wasn't a werewolf and whatever he was changed his scent? As he got closer to them, their heartbeats became louder and he could hear Scott complaining about being hit with balls. He also heard the air swish of something flying through the air and he remembered how Stiles helped Scott gain control. Back to basics, huh? Derek thought with a smile growing as he ran up a hill. If his senses were right, Stiles and Scott should be just over it. 

He skids to a stop at the top and looked down.

There he was. But holy shit! 

 

 

The older man looked up and gave Derek a once over, "Huh. Hey Derek."

Derek stayed frozen in place as his senses cataloged the information in front of him. The scent and heartbeat were still Stiles but...

"Dude! Stiles is back! And yeah, he's older. It's a lil weird, but it's still Stiles!" Scott exclaimed happily. Any issues he might have had with Derek before were seemingly gone as Scott tackled Stiles into a hug. Like an older brother would, Stiles laughed and ruffled Scott's hair affectionately.

 "You okay Derek?" Stiles asked with a bit of concern. He knew this was going to be weird to some people, but he thought of Derek being a born werewolf it wouldn't be for him or the Hales. 

Derek was having a little problem remembering how to function. He swallowed thickly but he was just in awe. And Stiles's voice only worked to do one thing...and that was to wake up Derek junior. 

"I guess our little training session is over, dude. I asked dad to make a meeting with your family tomorrow but I guess we can get it out of the way now." Stiles talked to both Scott and Derek respectively.

"Do I call Allison?" Scott asked.

"No. She and Lydia, since they both know about the supernatural, can still come over to your house later. Right now just the wolves." Stiles replied and Scott nodded. They both looked up towards Derek and asked, "You need a ride?"

* * *

 

The ride to the Hale house was...awkward. 

No other way to describe it. 

Derek kept staring at him with disbelief from the backseat but every time Stiles tried to make contact via rear view mirror, Derek would duck his gaze. It was one of the times he was very thankful for Scott's obsession with Allison. He would much rather get too much information about his best friend's love life than try to engage Derek in a conversation.

 

* * *

 

"Time travel... _real_?" Peter scoffed after Stiles finished his explanation. 

"Proclaimed the werewolf with disbelief not seeing the irony of his statement." Stiles deadpanned. 

The edges of Peter's lips rose with a smirk of amusement. Laura snickered while Mr. Hale cleared his throat. 

"So there isn't any way to get you back to your normal age?" Mr. Hale asked.

"I know it's a weird concept, but this is my normal age. I grew into it normally...well as normal given the situation." Stiles answered.

"Which was?" Peter inquired while other looked on expectantly. 

"I'd rather not visit those times. But I've told you the plan my father and I came up with and...that's what we're rolling with." 

"What are you gonna do all day while the brats are at school?" Jared, Peter's older but Talia's younger brother asked. 

"Look for a job I guess? Something that doesn't bring too much attention but keeps me busy. Some extra cash can't hurt either."

"You know anything about cars?" Jared asked.

"Have you seen his Jeep? Of course not." Scott replied with a smirk, which was met with a punch from Stiles. 

"Jerk."  
"Bitch."

Stiles turned to Jared and clarified. "I didn't know much, but I know a lot now. Why?"

"I own a garage. We could use another set of hands." Jared offered. 

"Really? That'd be great. If any supernatural emergencies happen I don't have to come up with some stupid generic excuse." Stiles replied with a smirk and then everyone else began to speak, to themselves or in groups. They discussed time travel, aliens, Stiles's disappearance and return. 

Stiles turned to Derek who was looking at him like he was a mystery. The wolf was about to speak when Stiles's phone buzzed. Looking at the name on the scene Stiles smiled a bit, and blushed as he excused himself and went outside. 

"Hello?"

_"Hey...it's me. Francine."_

"Hey! I uh, I mean hi. H-how are you?"

_"Good! I just finished my shift. Um...I was wondering if we were still on for tomorrow?"_

"Yeah. I'll pick you up around seven."

_"Cool, awesome! I'll uh...I'll see you then."_

* * *

 

"You okay dude?"

Derek looked up at Scott, who was looking at Derek's hands. Looking down Derek saw his claws out and he felt his fangs extended. He took a few deep breaths before he calmed himself down. He did his best to sound nonchalant about it as he asked, "Who's Francine?" 

"Huh? Oh, must be the girl Stiles asked out earlier. Dude, she was hot! She's a college student, and she was totally into Stiles!" 

Though Scott was very excited about his best friend's return and success with the ladies, he failed to see or sense Derek's eye twitch. Scott did...but Peter didn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so mad. I had all intentions of updating this yesterday but my browser refreshed and about half of it disappeared. I was so pissed! So here we are and a bit longer than I planned.  
> I put in a GIF instead of a pic because gifs last...after a while pics can't be seen. I asked around and popular vote that Henry Cavill is a good OlderStiles. That's who I see, you can see him as whoever you wish. Just wanted a visual presentation.
> 
> There will be a lot of Scott and Stiles bonding with an Older brother/Little brother feel. It's adorable and I love it. I'm trying to balance Stiles being older and suave but still being...Stiles. I hope I do okay. I plan to make Derek jealous AF so we may see Stiles with other people...Derek too since he's still underage and will try to figure out his own sexuality here. I know some people are here for the Sterek but it'll be growing...slow burn maybe? In here Stiles realizes that he can't date Lydia even if she shows interest in him because of the age difference. He can't just ignore that with Derek either so...patience. Enjoy some...Jealous and Pining Derek in the mean time xD


End file.
